


An Real (Creamy) Birthday Gift

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fetish, Married Couple, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, hint of Gladnis relationship, horny Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Celene is preparing a real creamy birthday gift for Gladio's thirty-fifth birthday, with some unexpected help from a familiar face.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	An Real (Creamy) Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for grammatical and spelling errors. Enjoy.

Recently, we celebrated my husband Gladio's thirty-fifth birthday. I have been married to Gladio for well over 6 years now, when I was 20 and fell madly in love with him at first sight. As the time passed, I have got to know the deep secret places where he keeps his dreams and fantasies.

Recently on one of my days off I was round at Aranea's house sitting in her kitchen having a cup of Ebony, catching up on all the local gossip. We usually tend to meet up at one of our homes when we have time off from work for a good girl’s time away from our husbands. It doesn’t hurt that we’re living next door to each other.

I certainly value her friendship. It seems that despite the gap in our ages we get on well and can talk about most things.

'Are you doing anything special for Gladio's birthday next week?' Aranea asked me.

'I wasn't planning on going to a lot of trouble, I was going to cook him a nice meal then give him the pleasure of one of our 'special evenings' as his birthday treat.'

'What on earth is a 'special evening'? Aranea inquisitively asked me.

'Oh its nothing really, it's just something that I do for Gladio now and again. I shouldn't have really mentioned it'

'Come on Celene spill the beans then, you can't tease me like that by not telling me what Gladio is going to get for his birthday. I want to know what a 'special evening' is. If it's good I could try it on Ignis.'

'No it's nothing really' I blushed furiously, realizing that I should not have mentioned it in the first place, 'it's just something Gladio and I do now and again. It's really not that important and it's sort of private.'

'Come on you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else. I want to know what this special private thing is that you do for Gladio.'

'I'm sure that you really don't want to know.' I nervously replied.

'Oh this is going to be good. You can't tease me like this by starting saying something and then not finishing it. Spit it out girl!' Aranea was almost pleading with me.

I knew by the tone of her voice that Aranea was inquisitive and would keep going on and on about it until I eventually had to give in and tell her what a 'special evening' was or she might let something slip and ask Gladio himself.

At this point I secretly wished that she hadn't caught me off guard and I hadn't mentioned anything about Gladio's special birthday present in the first place.

'Ok, I know you well enough by now so I will tell you. But you must promise me that you will not laugh and you must not tell anyone else.' I whispered nervously to Aranea.

'Alright Celene, if it's that serious I'll sign the official secrets act if it's that important to you!'

'I mean it Aranea; you must keep this to yourself. Gladio would be really cross if he knew that I had been talking to you about our private things.'

Hesitantly at first I started to explain to Aranea the fantasy that Gladio had developed over a long period of time about creampies. 

I told her that for a long while now, Gladio has had fantasies about me fucking another man, having him fill my pussy with his cum and then being allowed to clean me up by eating the cum from deep inside of me. 

I went on to explain that now and again to feed this fantasy, I would make up situations and role play that I had been with another man. I would do this by getting ready to go out, spending time to carefully apply my makeup and dress provocatively.

Sometimes I would even tie him to our bed while I did so making him watch me get ready and asking his advice on what I should wear for my lover. 

When I was ready, I would leave the bedroom. Sometimes I would go downstairs and enjoy a glass of wine while I watched a film on TV. Other times I would leave the house in the car and park up somewhere for a while and listen to a CD in the car to kill some time before coming home. 

This all added to the fantasy for Gladio that I was out fucking another man while he waited for me alone in the bedroom to come back to him. When I returned home I would role play with Gladio that I had been thoroughly fucked and that my pussy was filled to the brim with another man’s cum for him to clean up. 

This really turned Gladio on. Once while I was telling him in detail how I had been sucking my lover’s cock, I began to stroke his chest and gently twist his nipples - he got so turned on that he had actually orgasmed without me even touching his cock! 

I would then undress for him, still telling him how horny I was and what a mess my pussy was in. I would get him to eat my pussy, pretending that it was full of another man’s hot sticky cum. 

He would make me come at least several times with his tongue, before thrusting his thick cock into my wet pussy. Over the years, I had become quite an expert at making up imaginary scenarios to tantalize Gladio, resulting in great hot sex every single time.

When I had finished explaining Aranea exclaimed 'Wow you kinky couple.'

'It's not that kinky,' I replied. 'It’s quite harmless and it really turns Gladio on. I don't know why he enjoys imagining I am fucking another person, or why he likes to pretend that he is eating up their cum up afterwards. Perhaps he has bisexual tendencies that he is not even aware of himself? It does make him happy though and I really enjoyed the sex that follows.'

'Well it's certainly different.' Aranea said.

'I can think of far worse fetishes that he could have.' I joked with her.

'Have you ever done it for real?' she said changing the tone of the conversation to a more serious note.

'What do you mean?' I replied.

'You know, have you ever given him real cum in your pussy, or do you always just pretend'

'It's only role-playing; I only pretend for him that my pussy was full of cum.' I said to Aranea in a shocked manner. 'I think that most of the time he gets off on imagining me doing things with another man while he is at home helpless to stop it. He enjoys the anticipation of waiting for me to come back to the bedroom and tell him in detail what I have been up to.'

'Well if he gets off on you pretending, imagine what he would be like if you actually did it and gave him a fresh gooey creampie in your pussy for him to clean up.'

'I couldn't do that.' I told Aranea.

'Why not?' she said.

'Because he's never directly asked me to, and anyway I don't know anyone who I could do that with safely. Any way it's a totally different matter putting fantasies into reality. It’s… it’s like cheating on him!’

‘Honey, if he likes pretending that you have been with another man and telling him all about it, then I bet if you came home with a cum filled pussy, he would be in heaven. I bet it's really what he wants, just that he is unsure of your reaction would be if he asked you to do it for real'

I stared at Aranea. My friend was actually suggesting to me to find a real lover who would fill me up with cum so that I can give Gladio an actual real creampie instead.

The more I think about what she had just told me, I felt my nipples begin to stiffen and poke at the thin material of my blouse. Aranea must have noticed this as I saw her eyes stare at my chest.

'I-I don’t know how or where to start… ' I told her, blushing furiously. ‘Gladio was the first and only lover I’ve had.’

After pondering for a short moment, Aranea reached out and grabbed one of my hand.

'Well… if you’re really interested, you wouldn't have to look very far.' She said.

'What do you mean?' I curiously asked.

'Well if you were interested in fulfilling Gladio's fantasy for real you wouldn't have to look very far for someone who was willing to do it.'

I looked perplexed at Aranea as I wasn't sure exactly what she was getting at. 'I don't understand,' I told her.

'Ignis would willingly do it for you.'

I looked at Aranea shocked at what she had just said. I wasn't sure that I had heard her correctly. 

'W-what?' I stuttered.

'You heard.' Aranea said. 'If you want a creampie, my Ignis would do it for you. He has always had a bit of a thing for you, and I know that he has fancied you for ages.'

'You're joking.' I gasped. 

The always proper Ignis Scientia was into this sort of kink? He had fancied me for ages? You must have heard Aranea wrong.

'No I’m not.' Aranea said. 'If you want Ignis to fuck you, he gladly fill you up with a massive creampie for you to take home to Gladio for his birthday surprise.'

'But what about you?' I asked. 'How would you feel about that? Wouldn't you mind?'

'I think that it would be really horny to watch Ignis take you. I wouldn't mind at all.' Aranea told me. ‘Ignis and I are always trying new things to make our sex life interesting. In fact, it would really turn me on to watch him fucking and filling you with his cum. I gotta warn you though, Ignis is a gusher.'

'I can't believe we are having this conversation.' I told Aranea. 'I only came around for a cup of Ebony and a chat, and here you are offering your husband to me.'

'Well think about it. I know Ignis would jump at the chance to fuck you, and it could be a fantastic birthday surprise for Gladio. You could give Gladio what he fantasized about for years instead of pretending. Why don't you go home and give it some thought and then get back to me tomorrow if you are interested and we can start making plans. If you don't want to do it then we need never mention the subject again.'

'You're serious about this aren't you?' I asked Aranea.

'Of course I am. I'm dead serious. Besides, I bet Gladio would be absolutely over the moon if he knew it was Ignis’ cum in your pussy.’ She said, giving me a sly look, as if she knew something I didn’t.

‘Are you sure Ignis would be ok with this?’

‘Don’t let Ignis’ cool façade fool you. He’s a beast in bed and is kinkier than he looks.’ Aranea giggles.

My mind was in a whirl and I was still dumbstruck by what she had been saying, so I did not manage to ask her what she meant about Gladio would love Ignis’ creampie. 

Would she really let Ignis fuck me? Is she hinting that I should tell Gladio that it was Ignis’ who fucked me?

Ignis was a really fit and good looking man but did I want him to actually fuck me? What would Gladio's reaction be if I did give him a real creampie instead of just pretending? All of these thoughts were spinning round and round inside my head.

I spent the rest of the afternoon preparing a meal for when Gladio came home from the Citadel at about five thirty, I couldn't stop thinking about Aranea's offer and the things that we had been talking about. 

It certainly massaged my ego to think that Ignis would find me attractive enough to want to fuck me. In all of my marriage I had been totally faithful to Gladio, but thinking about Ignis was starting to turn me on, I could feel my sensitive nipples begin to rub against my blouse. He was an attractive man and I would imagine that fucking with him would be quite an experience, not to mention him being Gladio’s closest friend. 

As I turned things over and over in my mind I started to rationalize the situation. The more I thought about it I started to justify to myself that if I was unfaithful with Ignis then I would only be doing it for Gladio, as I would be sharing my body with someone else for him in order to make a creampie for his pleasure. The more I thought about it the idea seemed more and more appealing and I felt that it could be the perfect present for Gladio so that he would always remember his thirty-fifth birthday.

Just before Gladio was due to arrive home from work I sent a text to Aranea. The message simply said 'Ok, I’ll do it. Arrange with Ignis. See you tomorrow to plan.' 

When Gladio returned home from work and we were seated at the kitchen table enjoying the meal that I had prepared I casually mentioned to him about his forthcoming birthday. I told him that I didn't really feel like going out to a restaurant for the evening, so I would stay at home and cook him a lovely meal instead. 

I told him that I would pop out for a little while if he wanted to have a creamy dessert. Instantly Gladio knew what I meant and said that he would be looking forward to it while giving me a smoldering look.

The next day I quickly popped over to Aranea's house. She was so excited. She told me that after I had texted her yesterday she explained the situation to Ignis and told him that he was going to fuck me soon. Apparently he thought that it was a great idea and couldn't wait for me to come round so that he could get his hands on me.

We made plans that as it was Gladio's birthday that Friday I would cook him a celebration meal, then afterwards make him watch me get ready to go out so that we could play the game of me pretending to slip out to have a liaison with a lover. When I was ready I would leave our house and have Ignis fuck and fill me with cum. 

Afterwards I could then quickly return back to my own home with my fresh birthday present for Gladio. Aranea asked me if I minded if she could stay in the bedroom and watch us fuck. I wasn't that keen on having an audience looking at my naked body, especially when compared to Aranea’s svelte body, I look positively dumpy but as it was Ignis that I would be fucking I was not really in a position to refuse. After our chat Aranea said that Ignis would be ready on Friday night and that she was looking forward to seeing me then.

On Friday, Gladio went off to the Citadel as usual, but promised to be as home as early as he could. I went shopping in town to the delicatessen for some fresh ingredients and spent a long time preparing a lovely romantic meal. 

Gladio was true to his word and came home slightly earlier than usual. I poured him a glass of wine and we relaxed together while the meal I had made finished cooking in the kitchen. When it was ready we ate together in the dining room enjoying the good food that I had prepared washed down with a couple of glasses of expensive wine to mark the special birthday occasion. 

After our starter and main course I asked Gladio if he would like to round off his meal with some dessert. Seductively, I asked him if he would like to accompany me upstairs to help me get ready to go out and get a fresh creampie for him to enjoy.

Eyes slightly widening at my suggestive talk, Gladio eagerly followed me upstairs to our bedroom where he took off his clothes and carelessly toss it next to the bed, his thick cock was already starting to stiffen. 

While he made himself comfortable on our bed, I told him to wait there while I took a bath so that my body would be clean for my lover. I went to our en-suite bathroom and ran a nice hot bath with some sweet-smelling aroma therapy oils scenting the water. I washed my body and was about to shave my pussy when Gladio joined me in the bathroom.

‘Let me do the honors babygirl. Gotta personally make sure your pussy’s nice and smooth for me to eat out of later.’ He growled into my ear, making me shiver with anticipation. 

He spent some time with the razor between my legs, carefully removing all the hair from around the lower part of my pussy lips, leaving just a small tuft of fluffy hair on the fleshy mound above my clit. 

While Gladio shaved me, I could feel the familiar tingling in my pussy. He knew I was starting to get aroused. Once he had washed off the shaving cream, he gently stroke my newly shaved pussy with his rough fingers. I trembled with excitement when he growled into my ear, gently biting my earlobe as his rough finger rub against my clit. I was at the verge of cumming when Gladio pulled his fingers away. 

‘That’s enough for now, babygirl. It’s time for you to clean up.’ He chuckled and lightly slapped my sensitive pussy when I whined in protest.

I quickly but thoroughly wash myself. By the time I got out of the bath, Gladio was already lying in the middle of the bed, lazily stroking his already very hard cock.

While sitting at the dressing table I looked at myself in the mirror and started brushing my hair. I could see Gladio watching me from the bed behind me as he was reflected in the large mirror. 

'What colour lipstick do you think that I should put on for my lover?' I asked Gladio.

'The shiny red one always looks nice.' He replied eagerly joining in with the sexy game.

I busied myself in front of the mirror brushing my hair and applying my makeup and glossy lipstick. When I had finished, I got up and turned to face Gladio.

'What do you think?' I asked him.

'You look fabulous.' He enthusiastically replied.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled the top lingerie draw open, nonchalantly asked Gladio what colour panties I should put on to go out and meet my lover.

'The black ones.' Gladio replied. 'Please wear the black ones for him.'

'Do you think that he will like my pussy in those, or would I look sexier in my red ones?' I teasingly replied.

'No please wear the black ones.'

I picked out the black lacy panties from the drawer and its matching bra. I turned to face Gladio on the bed and undid the belt to my robe and let it fall from my shoulders onto the floor. I stood with my legs fractionally apart. I watched as Gladio blatantly looked me up and down feasting his eyes on my freshly shaved pussy. His cock was really hard now and was twitching slightly in time with his heart beat. 

'Do you like my pussy Gladio? Do you think my lover will like its smooth look?'

'It looks lovely darling, I'm sure that he will appreciate it.' Gladio said in almost a whisper without taking his eyes away from between my legs.

Standing in front of Gladio I slipped myself into the black lacy panties and clipped the matching bra behind my back. I ran my hands over the fabric smoothing it down making sure that the fit was perfect. I was very aware that my nipples were beginning to harden and were already straining against the soft silky fabric of my bra. 

'Should I wear a short skirt, or a knee length one?' I asked him.

'Wear your short one so that he can see you legs.'

I picked out my short black skirt and placed it round my hips clipping it at the side. Then I slipped a white blouse over my shoulders and slowly did the buttons up at the front. The blouse had quite a low cut so as the black bra pushed my breasts upwards the soft valley of my cleavage was exposed for all to see. 

My look was now complete. My makeup was much brasher than I would normally wear, and my clothing was certainly not something that I would wear to work! You could clearly see my black bra underneath the low cut white blouse and my nipples were poking against the materials. 

'How do I look?' I asked Gladio.

'Stunning, simply stunning.' He devotedly replied.

'Do you think that he will like me?' I shyly asked.

'He would be a complete fool if he didn't.' was the honest reply.

I leant over and gently kissed him on the cheek. As I did so he stared intently into my eyes. I moved down his body and took just the tip of his cock into my mouth, giving it a gentle suck for a few seconds. 

‘Fuck… babygirl, that’s it.” Gladio moaned in approval. 

'I'm going out for while now darling,' I told him. 'I will meet with my lover and hopefully you will still be awake when I return so that I can give you your birthday dessert.' 

I turned and walked out of our bedroom and down the stairs. I slammed the front door extra loudly as I left the house so that Gladio knew that I wasn't staying downstairs.

I stood by the porch outside of the house. The cold night air blew round my legs as the skirt that I was wearing barely covered them. In hindsight I wished that I had slipped on a pair of stockings for warmth. The coldness of the night seemed to make my nipples even harder. I took a few deep breaths as I thought to myself should I really be going through with this? 

Here I was with my husband naked upstairs in our bedroom while I was getting ready to pop next door to be serviced by my husband’s best friend. Thinking of Ignis made me shiver and I realized that it was now, or never as I walked down our drive to make my way to their front door.

I stepped up to Ignis and Aranea's front door, stood outside it for a moment while I teased my hair through my fingers and smoothed any creases out of my blouse; I then nervously rang the doorbell. It did not take long for Aranea to open the door and as she did so she nervously giggled and said 'Hello Celene, Ignis and I have been expecting you!'

I followed Aranea in to the front room. My feet sank into the plush carpet and the warmth enveloped me. Ignis was sitting relaxing in an armchair. He stood up as I walked into the room. He looked me up and down taking in my sexy clothing, then politely said 'My dear, you look absolutely ravishing tonight.'

'Thanks.' I shyly replied.

'Do you want a drink, or anything?' Aranea assumed the role of hostess as she asked me.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to be tense and I realized that she was only trying to make polite conversation. I thought that there was no point in stalling matters by having a drink, and the longer that I left it I may change my mind. 

Bearing this in mind I simply said 'no thanks Aranea, shall we just get straight on with it as Gladio is waiting for me.' I uttered the words breathlessly from my lips, I listened to myself and it’s as if it was not me who was talking, but another person.

'Ok then, we all know why you are here' Aranea said. 'Shall we all go upstairs then?'

I nodded my head in reply to her and she walked to the door with Ignis. While I was follwong them both upstairs to their large master bedroom, I can’t help but admire Ignis’ lithe form. The way he moves is so cat like, like a jaguar flexing its muscle and I’m going to be his prey.

Although I had been in their house many times in the past, I had never had cause to visit their bedroom before. When we were in the bedroom, Aranea casually sat herself down in an easy chair which was placed in the corner of their room. I don't know whether this chair was always there or whether it has been specially placed there just for this occasion. 

Ignis and I stood facing each other at the end of the bed. I could feel Ignis' beautiful green eyes burning into my chest as he stared at my hard nipples straining against the material of my blouse. I looked directly at him and softly said 'I want you Ignis, please fuck me.'

My words seemed to galvanize Ignis into action and he stepped forward and took me into his arms. His hands reached behind me and massaged my buttocks as he kissed me. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth, and he alternated between deeply kissing me and licking the side of my neck. 

By now I had nearly forgotten that Aranea was in the same room watching us, as all my focus was on the man entwined my arms.

Ignis was a good kisser but after a while I broke off from the kiss and dropped to my knees in front of him. I could see the shape of his erect cock straining against the thin material of his trousers. With ease I unfastened his expensive leather belt, undid his trouser buckle and let them slip to the floor. I quickly tugged his boxer shorts down and as I did so his cock sprang free from the confines of his clothing. 

Ignis nonchalantly flicked the clothing away from his ankles with his feet and pulled his shirt off over his head. He now stood completely naked in front of me. His cock was bobbing in the air at the same height as my face, and it looks pretty damn impressive and was beautifully curved. I moved forward and took the head of his cock into my mouth. 

I had to open my lips wide for it to fit in. Ignis' hand stroked the hair on the top of my head as my lips and mouth enveloped his hardness. His cock seemed to throb in my mouth as I circled it with my tongue. I could taste a pleasant salty taste as I swirled my tongue round the loose skin at the head. Gently I eased more of his length into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down on his length. Ignis was gently thrusting his hips forward as his cock slid in and out of my mouth.

I was a little uncomfortable kneeling on the floor so after a while I broke off from sucking his cock and got up from my knees and stood up. I unbuttoned my blouse and slipped it from my shoulders quickly followed by my bra. My breasts swung free as they were released from the black satin material. It did not take me long to unclip the short black skirt from my waist and then slip my black panties down so that I was completely naked like Ignis. 

He held his hand out and I realized that he wanted me to give him my panties. I placed the damp material into his hand and was surprised when he threw them over to the chair where Aranea was sitting. I watched as Aranea caught them and I was astonished to see that she brought them up to her nose and inhaled deeply at the very moist gusset.

Now that I was naked, Ignis pushed me backwards onto their marital bed. He positioned himself on top of me and took one of my hard nipples into his mouth. He then alternated between my nipples sucking and nibbling on them both until they were huge and dark pink in colour. 

My nipples had become really sensitive and his efforts were making my pussy very wet. I felt Ignis suck and bite on my left breast and realized that he had marked me with a large red love bite. I heard Ignis say 'you have fantastic breasts, Celene. They would perfect if you had your nipples pierced.'

After caressing my breasts and nipples with his teeth and mouth, Ignis moved his body down the bed until his face was between my legs. I could feel his hot breath on the smooth flesh of my pussy. I felt him push my knees apart and I helped him by spreading my legs and raising them upwards. My very wet pussy was now wide open for him to look at. Suddenly I felt his tongue push in between my smooth pussy lips and probe deeply into my pink wet hole. 

‘Mmm, you have no idea how long I have fantasized about this.’ Groaned Ignis as he continued lapping at my pussy. ‘You taste absolutely divine, Celene’

The fact that such a beautiful man had fantasized about eating my wet pussy nearly had me cumming that instant. I admit I have had gangbang fantasies of being taken and used by Gladio’s friends.

A sudden hard suck at my clit jolted me out of my fantasy. I looked down my body between my breasts and saw the top of Ignis’ head between my legs. His wicked tongue licked up and down my wet slit and circled my stiff little clit. I used my own fingers to roll my nipples between my thumb and forefinger. The sensations between my legs were wonderful and I recognized the signs of an approaching orgasm.

I looked to the side and saw that Aranea was still sitting in the chair but had pulled her short mini skirt up around her waist. She did not appear to be wearing any panties and she was plunging two fingers deeply into her completely shaved and hairless pussy as she watched her husband eat me out. In her other hand she was holding my panties to her nose. Aranea lowered my knickers and gave me a big friendly smile as I looked over at her.

Ignis was concentrating on licking my clit now. His tongue was rubbing all around it in a firm circular motion. He must have sensed by the way that I was clamping my thighs tightly round his head that I was close to approaching an orgasm. He increased the tempo and pressure of his tongue on my pussy and it was not long before I let out a long wail as a lovely orgasm washed over me. 

Giving my pussy one last kiss, Ignis moved up from between my open thighs. His lips, chin and mouth were all shiny from the juices that had leaked out from my pussy while he was tonguing me. He kissed me again and I could taste myself as I licked Ignis’ lips. 

Below I felt Ignis’ hot thick cock slide over my pussy lips as I moaned my readiness. I moved my thighs apart to give him easier access to my pussy. I felt him change position slightly on top of me so that most of his weight was resting on his arms, he then thrust his cock forward and it slid deep inside me. I was so wet that his cock glided effortlessly deep inside me right to the hilt. It was wonderful to feel so full up. Ignis’ cock was definitely as thick that Gladio's and I let out a lusty moan as I felt him stretching me inside.

‘Fuck Celene, your pussy is so tight’ Ignis growled into my ear before giving me a short hard thrust of his cock.

I could only mindlessly moan as Ignis grabbed my legs and lift it over his shoulders so he could penetrate me deeply. He continued with a few rapid but deep thrusts as he continued to push all his length deep inside me. I heard wet squelching noises as his cock spread my juicy pussy lips apart and started to build a rhythm with his thrusting. He was pulling his cock nearly all the way out of me then slamming it back in again. 

‘Love, I’m close. Are you ready for me to fill you up with my cum?’ He gasped. 

‘Y-yes, cum inside me Ignis, fill me with your hot cum!’ I screamed as I am nearing my orgasm as well, and is desperately moving my hips in rhythm with his thrusting.

With a loud groan, Ignis stiffened and I felt wave upon waves of hot cum explode inside me as he came in my pussy, triggering my next orgasm.

While he was ejaculating his cum deep inside me, I could hear Aranea urging him on and telling him to fill me up to the brim with his hot cum. It was so horny listening to her talking to her husband like this.

His cock was still pumping cum into my pussy, and I can begin to feel it overflowing from my pussy. Out of the blue, another orgasm hit me which caught me and Ignis by surprise.

‘Like my cum that much, love?’ teased Ignis as he licked my ear.

After what felt like ages, Ignis’ pulled himself out and flopped down beside me on the bed. His cock was still semi-hard and was very wet and shiny with our combined cum juices. Aranea came over to the bed and gave me back my panties. 'You had better slip these back on and go home to see Gladio. You wouldn’t want to waste a drop, now would you, Celene?'

I laughed weakly as I reach for my panties. I could feel Ignis’ cum leaking out of my well-used pussy onto their bedsheet. I was about to wipe off the cum on the bed when Aranea gently grasped my wrist.

‘It’s ok. Leave it be, Celene. I’ll clean it up.’ She licked her lips as she gave me a wink.

I quickly slipped the panties back on over my cum filled pussy and found my skirt and blouse on the floor where I had taken them off for Ignis. I couldn't find my bra so slipped my blouse on without it; it must have got pushed under the bed or something.

After I’ve put on my clothes, I glanced over to the bed and watched as Aranea lowered her mouth over Ignis’ shiny cock. Incredibly, he’s starting to harden again.

She was obviously tasting my juices on it and getting him hard again.

'Could you see yourself out Celene as I am a little busy?' Aranea asked me before she lowered her mouth back down over Ignis’ hardening cock.

'Off course I will I'll leave you to it, and thanks.' I said.

'Good luck with Gladio, I hope that he enjoys his present. We'll catch up with you tomorrow.'

When I was about to leave the bedroom, Aranea called out to me again. ‘I bet Gladio would love to know whose cum filled that pussy of yours, if you know what I mean.’ She continued sucking on Ignis’ cock, as the man himself gave me a sexy wink.

I blushed furiously as I I left the bedroom and came downstairs. I let myself out of Aranea's house and started to make my way back to my own. Walking back to our house, I could feel the wetness between my legs as Ignis’ cum started to seep out from my pussy into the gusset of my panties and coat my inner thighs. 

As I approached our front door, the realization of what I had done suddenly hit me. I had been fucked by Gladio’s best friend and now I was expecting to return to my husband with love bites on my breast and cum oozing out from my pussy and I was expecting him to be pleased about it. 

What would happen if Gladio saw me like this and didn't like it? What if he didn't want the creampie and called me a slut and left me? I was starting to wish that I hadn't done it now. 

However, there was no going back. I did think that I could sneak quietly back into the house and take a shower to clean myself up but Gladio would wonder what I was doing. Anyway, I think that he was going to notice the big love bite that Ignis had put on my breast.

Composing myself, I quietly opened our front door and then closed it behind me and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I had come this far and had no choice but to see it to the end, however it turned out. I started to climb the stairs up to our bedroom to give Gladio his birthday surprise creampie.

I opened our bedroom door and stood in the doorway. The only lights on were the two small reading lamps on top of the cabinets either side of the bed, so the room was quite dimly lit. I could see that Gladio was still lying on the bed naked; his cock was half erect and was rapidly getting harder as I looked at him. 

We did not speak for a moment just stared at each other from across the room. I knew that if Gladio looked closely he would notice that my hair was a mess, my glossy lipstick was smudged and that I was no longer wearing my bra.

I walked over to the bed and was aware that Gladio's eyes had not left me since I appeared in the bedroom doorway. 

'Hello darling,' I tried to say in a casual manner. 'I have had a great time with my new lover and I have come home to give you your dessert.'

Gladio did not reply he just kept staring at me, so I stood by the side of the bed and undid my buttons and slipped the now creased blouse from my shoulders. 

Gladio stared at my breasts, taking in the stiffness of my nipples. He must have noticed the large love bite on my left breast that Ignis had given me, yet he still made no comment. I was half expecting him to fly into a rage and question me as to what I had done. 

I looked down at Gladio's cock and saw that it was throbbing and fully stiff. I moved in to kiss Gladio and gently pushed my tongue between his lips into his mouth. He responded and our tongues swirled together. 

I broke off the kiss and whispered in his ear 'not long ago there was a big hard cock sliding between my lips.' Gladio moaned quietly. 

Once again this evening I undid the clip on the side of the short skirt I was wearing and let it fall to the floor. I now stood by the side of our bed where the only thing between Gladio and my smooth pussy was my very wet cum filled black panties.

'I've been a very naughty wife tonight Gladio.' I whispered to him. 'I sucked my lover until he was hard, then I let him lick my smooth pussy until I came. Then he fucked me with his big hard cock until he came buckets in me. My pussy is really full up with his sticky cum'

Gladio was still looking at me as I was telling him what I had just been up to. I'm sure by now that he must have realized that I had actually done it rather than role playing and pretending like I usually did. Surely he must have seen the large love bite on my breast and smelt the aroma of hot sweaty sex that was emanating from between my legs. 

Purposely I pulled the black panties down to my ankles, as I did so my pussy and the inside of my thighs glistened as the wetness reflected the light from the bedside lamp. I then slipped them completely off and brushed the very wet panties underneath Gladio's nose.

'Do you like the smell of my panties?' I asked him. Even I could smell the musky smell as I dangled them in front of his nose.

Gladio just let out a quiet moan in reply. I was gaining more confidence now. Gladio must know now what had gone on and he had not slapped me across the face or shouted at me. I pulled the silky material of my panties apart until the creamy gusset was exposed and then rubbed the cum stained material across Gladio's mouth and lips.

'Do you like the taste of cum on my panties Gladio?'

I watched as Gladio licked the moistness from his lips which had been smeared there by the creamy wet gusset of my juicy panties. I noticed that his cock was still really hard so he was still turned on.

'Would you like to taste me, my darling?' I asked. 'Would you like your creamy birthday dessert?'

'Gods babygirl yes, please show me your cum filled pussy.'

I didn't need Gladio to ask me twice so I quickly got up on the bed, placed my legs either side of him, and straddled his head. I knew that he was looking directly up at my wet leaking pussy. Suddenly I felt his hands reach up and grip my buttocks and pull me downwards onto his face. 

I sat down and steadied myself by placing my hands on top of our headboard. I lowered my pussy forwards onto Gladio's mouth and gasped as I felt his tongue snake deep inside my smooth hole. 

‘Mmm.. aaaah G-Gladio!’ I moaned as I felt his tongue frantically licking and sucking at my pussy lips. It felt fantastic. Suddenly he stopped licking me and I lifted my pussy off from his mouth for a moment.

'Please tell me what he did to you tonight.' Murmured Gladio.

Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly look down at Gladio. ‘Do you want to know who filled my pussy tonight, my darling?’

I can sense the hesitation in him, so I reached down and gently brush his long hair away from his beautiful face, stroking that scar of his.

'It’s Ignis’ ‘ I whispered as I cupped his face in my hands. 

For a heart stopping moment, Gladio froze and looked at me with an inscrutable expression. As long seconds passed on without him moving or saying, I felt a small flicker of fear. Oh gods, is he angry at me?

Before I could say anything, Gladio let out loud growl before grabbing me by the hips and pulled me down to his mouth again.

Caught by surprise at the sudden movement, I nearly lost my balance from the force of Gladio pulling me down to his mouth. Luckily, I manage to grab onto the headboard and held on for dear life as Gladio ate my pussy me with his tongue and sucked the sticky cum from inside me that his best friend had left in me.

Between gasps of breathless ecstasy, I told him in great detail exactly what I had been doing for the last hour. As I described how I had been fucked, Gladio continued to eat and moan into my pussy. I felt him sucking all of the cum from deep inside me, his mouth and tongue making lewd noises from all the sucking.

It did not take long before I felt the orgasm building inside of me and as his tongue massaged my clit I moaned and shuddered as a huge orgasm crashed through me.

The force of the orgasm pushed more of Ignis’ cum into his eager mouth. As he continues to eagerly lap up the new flood of cum from my pussy, I reached behind me and felt his cock. It was still really hard. 

I quickly moved backwards and placed myself over him. With one hand I parted my pussy lips exposing my sopping wet hole and guided his cock directly into my pussy. I sat down on him, feeling his thick length slide into me. 

As I bounced frantically on his cock, Gladio keep staring at me with his amber eyes. He reached out and gently pinched my nipples then brushed his finger over the love bite that Ignis had given me. 

I moved my body up and down on his cock feeling him sliding in and out of me. It did not take much time at all until Gladio pushed up to meet my downward thrust and once again I felt an explosion of warm wetness inside my pussy as he came. I thought that he was never going to stop spurting as his orgasm was so powerful. 

As his cock began to soften inside me I climbed off him and rolled over to lie down beside him on the bed. I could feel his large load begin to gently seep out from my pussy onto the bed sheet between my legs, just like how Ignis’ cum did earlier tonight.

'How was your birthday present darling?' I asked.

'Wonderful,' was the reply. ‘one of the best I’ve ever had.'

‘I’m so glad my darling; I was so worried you would be angry at me for actually fucking another man, not to mention it was Ignis’ cum you just ate.’ I shyly confided to Gladio. ‘He’s your best friend after all.’

He chuckled before whispering into my ear. 

‘We used to masturbate each other daily during our road trip to Altissa with Noctis all those years ago so I’m used to his cum’

Startled, I look up at him with wide eyes. ‘W-what? You had sex with Ignis before? I didn’t know you were bi.’ 

‘I didn’t fuck Ignis, babygirl. We never went further than masturbating each other; we needed some way to drain the adrenaline rush from all the fighting.’

Gladio gently grasp my face and kisses my deeply. Looking at me deep in the eyes, he whispered ‘I’ll tell you more about that some other time coz I have some cleaning up to do.’ He wickedly grinned at me before moving down between my legs, licking his lips at my creamy twice filled pussy.

I could only moan in response.


End file.
